narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love at First Sight
Whispers throughout the village echo around the streets. "She's back!"; "The third Phoenix Sage!"; "I can't believe Hokage-sama divulged that Uchiha secret to this girl!" This girl was Eina Yumia. For the last year, she had been training in the Forest of the Resplendent Flames, the legendary location where the Great Phoenix Sage resides. This location was a top secret passed down in the Uchiha Clan. However, the Ninth Hokage decided that it was time for the secret to out. He divulged the location and sent Eina there to train under the Sage. This was considered suicidal since only two people had ever mastered the usage of Phoenix Sage Mode and that was the Uchiha brothers, who had been dead for decades. At Eina's departure, she paid her respects to her siblings, both biological and adopted. Most people were crossing their fingers that this presumptuous girl would not survive the training. However, she had returned. The villagers made a hasty aisle as they continued to murmur. Eina marched toward the Hokage's office. Once inside, she knocked on the door into the Hokage's chambers. She announced, "Father, I have returned." The door creaked open and Eina walked in. She was immediately hit by a shock. Her father did not look well. When he saw Eina, his face lit up and his sick looks seemed to be draining away. He smiled, "Welcome back, my daughter." Off in the corner, a girl was standing with her arms crossed. It was Eina's sister, Rina. "So," she mused, "You survived." She then turned to her father, "Father, it is my turn." Ryo nodded but he wasn't really paying attention. He was regarding Eina with a new light. Eina made way for her sister who was in fact younger than her by a minute and said, "Good luck, Onee-chan." Rina gave her sister an awkward hug and departed to the Resplendent Flames Forest. Ryo asked, "You seem to have achieved Phoenix Sage Mode. I don't see the contract, though." Eina replied, "That is due to the fact that I am a girl. Suzaku asked of me if I wanted the lines to show up or not and I replied no. Instead, we made a blood contract. I cut myself and let Suzaku drink some of my blood. In return, he used his tears to close up my wound." Ryo scratched his chin, thinking deeply. "Very interesting." Eina glanced at the clock and said, "I will return home, Father. Walk with me." Ryo's face looked pained. "I'm sorry, my daughter, but I won't be able to make it home tonight." Eina tried not to look disappointed and kissed her father's forehead. "Try not to stay up too late. It's not good for your health, Father." With that, the girl marched out, to the beat of a funeral march. The crowd of villagers had cleared up so Eina had a straight shot home. Suddenly, she flashed back to the time in which she fled from her home country. She and Rina had walked through country after country, looking for a place to stay. They were denied amnesty until they reached Konoha. At eight years old, the twins were allowed amnesty in Konoha and were adopted by the Ninth Hokage. They were then immediately put in the Academy where they excelled. Graduating at age 10, they became genin. A year later, they took the Chūnin Exams and were promoted. Right after, Eina departed for sage training. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't notice the boy. They collided with each other and both sat down hard on their butts. This jarred Eina back to reality. She was about to stand up and ignore the boy when she made the mistake of looking at him. Instantly, Eina dropped from the stars. She stammered, holding out her hand to help him up, "Uh, sorry for running into you." Kashiwa groaned as he entered the village once again. He had been training with his father for the last nine years in some strange place. However, that training experience had been quite useful. His Senjutsu prowess shot up to an insane level of mastery, especially with his powerful sage mode, a form unique to him. He had been minding his own business when a girl bumped into him, and they both fell. Kashiwa was momentarily surprised when the girl offered to help him up. He wasn't used to that. Taking her hand, he let out a slight curse as he noticed his ripped shirt, and how it was slightly ripped, revealing his toned body. Eina quickly rattled, "I'm, uh... going to go home." Eina inched away from the boy and ran home. Upon arrival, Eina's adopted sister, Fuyuki, regarded Eina with intelligence. She asked, "Hey, Eina. What's wrong?" Usually, Eina will go, "Shut up" but today, she said, "I'm, uh... going to my room." By the time Eina reached her room, Eina began to swoon. He's ''so hot...'' she thought. She lay on her bed, sweating profusely. She put her hand on her forehead and wiped the sweat off. Unfortunately, Eina was at that age. Eina's imagination began to run wild, in many ways. After she "relieved" herself, Eina fell asleep, her dreams infested with the boy. Kashiwa could still feel her hands. Her soft hands. But he couldn't let that stop him. He had to go to his distant relatives house, the house of where Fuyuki resided. Stretching his neck, he made his way to her house, entering it. "I'm here for dinner, Fuyuki!" he yelled as he took of his coat, hanging it on his chain as he took a seat. Fuyuki was cooking some dinner when an uncle walked in. "Why, hello, Uncle Kashiwa. I was wondering if you were going to drop by and visit." She set the table and said, "Come and eat, uncle. I went all-out today." "I always love your food, Fuyuki." Kashiwa said smiling. He smiled as a plate of his favourite food graced the table. In between bites, Kashiwa asked, "Do we have anyone else joining us today?" Fuyuki's eyes lit up but she decided to hold off on her pranks for the day. "Nope, it's just us. Father is still busy with his duties and such, blah, blah, blah." "You sure?" Kashiwa asked confused. "I'm pretty sure I sense another chakra form in here. In an upstairs room?" "It's my sister," Fuyuki replied, "She's not feeling well so she retired early today." In her head, she smirked. I think I may have discovered the problem, Eina! You won't be getting away ''this time!'' "I think I'll call her down," Fuyuki said. Fuyuki went upstairs and stood outside Eina's room and pounded on her door. "Eina, come down and eat!" No sound. Fuyuki cracked the door open and peeked in. A sight pierced Fuyuki's eyes. She averted her gaze, groaning, "Ah..." Why is she nude? She grabbed the blanket and tossed it over her head. She then went to her room and pulled a yukata out. Fuyuki picked Eina up and dressed her in the yukata. Wow, she removed her underwear but not her bra. *sigh* She used her Truthseeker Orbs like marionette strings to bring Eina, who is still asleep, out of her room and downstairs. "Uncle, meet my sister, Eina Yumia." Kashiwa's cheeks immediately flushed, and he covered his eyes. He recognised the girl. It was that girl he liked. "Why is she in that...lewd position?" he asked, confused. Kashiwa however, was becoming slightly aroused, and he stood up, uncovering his eyes. He looked at her, suddenly asking another question. "Is she my niece as well?" Fuyuki explained, "No, Uncle. She, along with her sister, were adopted by Father when he found them wandering in the forest." WAKE UP, EINA! NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR BEAUTY SLEEP! Fuyuki sent a jolt of electricity through her and jarred Eina awake. "Wh-what's happening?" Fuyuki tried not to laugh, "It's dinnertime." Eina scanned the table and saw the boy. Her heart stopped. "Uh... ah... um..." Eina stammered, "I actually am not hungry. Thanks for cooking, Fuyuki." And with that, Eina ran back up the stairs. Kashiwa ran up, grabbing her by the shoulder, beginning to speak. He took his coat, and wrapped it around her. "Why don't you... put that on, so you're somewhat clothed, and sit down and eat. It's not really healthy to not eat." he said, sitting down in his seat, gesturing for Eina to sit. Eina's face burned up and she staggered as if she was about to faint. And she was about to faint. She managed to steel herself at the last second and muttered, "Okay." She took her seat and began to chow down on her food. She glanced at the clock and said, "Would you look at the time! We should hurry and finish our dinner." She cleared her plates and held out her hand to the boy. "I should take you home." Eina's left brain: BITCH, WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?! Eina's right brain: I DON'T KNOW! Kashiwa let a smile manifest upon his face. He stood, taking her hand in the process. His hand dwarfed her own, but hers was still softer. And Kashiwa loved that feeling. Not letting go, he began to speak. "Sure, I'd like that." OH MY GOD! Eina's mind was flying at a million miles an hour. I HAVE NO IDEA TO DO NOW! She made the mistake of looking at Fuyuki. Fuyuki was trying not to laugh. DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME, BITCH! Quite weird. Eina's mind is split into two parts. One is being rational and trying to think on how to escort this man home and not fall flat on her face. The other side is being irrational, cursing cruel fate for having the man that Eina fell in love with reappear at her house. She walked outside and began to stroll in one direction. She then realized, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HIS HOUSE HIS! "Uh..." Eina stammered, "Where's your house again?" Kashiwa smiled, realizing that they were still holding hands. Kashiwa stared at her face for a minute, his smile becoming bigger. Manifesting a neutral expression, he began to reply. "Not too far from here, a small hut near the edge." Nervousness began to set in as Eina shook in her shoes. Eina has the tendency to accidentally transform into her phoenix form when she gets nervous. She prayed to all the gods and begged them not to let it happen now as she led the man to the edge of the village. Relief washed through Eina as she saw the edge approaching. Unfortunately, that's when Eina's transformation decided to hit her. She began to glow as she and her contracted phoenix fused into one. When the transformation was finished, Eina stood in all-red clothing with her hair and eyes glowing red, too. She dreaded to look behind her but she couldn't help herself. Looking back, she noticed that she had burned the man's hand and chest with the heat of her transformation. She looked down, "I'm sorry... This happens when I get nervous or unnerved..." Kashiwa looked at her, her clothing now... revealing. Kashiwa swallowed, and let a smile appear on his face. "It's fine. Why would you be nervous?" Eina's face was pale but now it burned crimson. A color to match her clothing. Quite ironic. "Um... Uh... Lemme just take you home." She grabbed the man's hand and sprinted. She unknowingly took flight because of the wings sprouting from her back. She breathed in the twilight air. Ah... Taking flight. Very calming. She eyed a hut that matched the man's description and rocketed downwards. Her hand was still locked around the man's hand. She let go and tried to turn back to normal. She couldn't. "So, umm..." she stuttered, "I guess we'll say goodbye here." Left brain: Ask for his name! Right brain: WHAT?! "Um... If I may, what is your name?" Eina asked. Left brain: YES!! Right brain: NO!!! Kashiwa smiled, and he quickly kissed her forehead. "I'm Kashiwa. See you later." he said, heading into his strange house, in the form of a hut. Left brain: Uh... anyone got an explanation for what just happened? Right brain: Lucky? Eina stood there, staring at Kashiwa's figure as he walked inside his hut. Her mind had short-circuited. He just... he just... kissed me... For a second, Eina thought that she was gonna melt into lava. Again, ironic. Eina commands lava to do her will but now she herself could turn into lava. In her head, Suzaku spoke, Are you okay, Eina-chan? She replied, I'm unsure about how I feel right now... She took off into the sky, leaving a heart-shaped scar on the ground. She didn't know it but that scar would be permanent. Arriving home, she encountered her sister. Strangely enough, she had no strength to beat her up which she had wanted to do when she left her hanging. "So..." Fuyuki prodded, "How'd it go?" Eina walked straight past her and into her room. She lay in her bed covering her eyes. She thought, That's it. I'm definitely head-over-heels for him. Just one problem: will he return my love? These thoughts invaded her mind as she drifted off to sleep. Kashiwa jumped onto his bed, smiling like a madman. He was glad he had mustered enough courage to give her a peck. She head was soft, just like the rest of her body. Kashiwa smiled, and he drifted off, thinking about her. Timeskip Five Years Later Eina was standing outside waiting for her love. She flashed back to when he first kissed her forehead. From that point on, the two were madly in love. Then, a few months before this day, Eina realized that her sister, Rina, had also fallen for Kashiwa but her love would remain unrequited as he only has heart for Eina. From then on, it was a sibling squabble to find who would be more deserving of Kashiwa's love. It had always been Eina's victory. Today, she would be going on a trek to see her sister. Her other sister, that is. A year ago, Fuyuki had left to found her own kingdom. Eina had told Kashiwa her wish to visit her sister. He had complied and Eina was waiting for him to show up. Kashiwa smiled, thinking of Eina. And especially what they had done the night before. Those memories would never fade, Kashiwa knew that. Not that any memory of Eina would vanish. She was too precious to Kashiwa, a person who he would go beyond the constraints of reality to defend. He walked up to Eina, smiling. "Hey, I'm here." There's the man I love! Eina thought. She has learned many tips on how to be a seductress from her sister, Fuyuki. She walks up and sticks her finger under Kashiwa's chin and slowly flicked upwards, saying, "Took you long enough," punctuating each word with a pause. She then leaned in and kissed his lips. His warm, soft lips. Her body still tingled from their sleepover the night before. "I hope you're ready to meet Queen Fuyuki. And please mind your manners. I wouldn't want to look bad because I have an ill-mannered fiancé." Kashiwa laughed, pulling Eina into a kiss. He pulled back after a while, smiling. "It doesn't matter if she's a Queen now, she's still my niece in the end," Kashiwa said jokingly. "I'll try to be on my best behaviour. Lead the way, Eina." "Haha, very funny," Eina joked. She let her wings expand to its full wingspan and took off with Kashiwa under tow. She flew through the sky in the direction of Fuyuki's kingdom. "I hope you don't mind me doing it this way. I'm too lazy to walk." Kashiwa smiled, his blue flames enveloping him. Immediately after, wings made of the flames shot from his back, setting a tree on fire. "I got a contract with Akukyō, after I found out we have the same flames." Kashiwa stated, becoming airborne. "Let's go!" "Aww..." Eina groaned, "Why didn't you tell me that you had contracted with a phoenix?" As they landed, Kashiwa kissed her again. "Cause, it was a surprise." he said, in his trademark joking manner. "Anyone else joining us?" "Nah," Eina replied, "There is the castle." Eina had to catch her breath. The castle was designed like a Crusade-era castle in Britain. The keep was quite large. Eina called in a loud voice. "It is I, Eina Yumia, adopted sister of Queen Fuyuki!" The guard waved her in and made an announcement: "Make way! The Queen's sister has arrived!" In her royal robes, Fuyuki graced the front garden. She smiled her radiant smile and blinded those around her with her brilliant smile, saying, "Welcome, sister, to Amatsumikaboshi Castle!" Eina had to bat her eyes. "Whoa, sis. Flashy." Fuyuki waved them in, "Let's eat some dinner. Again it's just us three." What looked obviously like Fuyuki's brother walked in the doorway. "Oh..." Fuyuki said, "I should introduce you to my brother and husband, King Fubuki Uchiha." Eina's eyes widened, it looked up as it was going to pop out of her head. Oooooookay... I won't comment. This is too good ''not to comment on!'' Eina put on a brave smile and said, "Yeah, let's go!" She pulled at her fiancé. Fuyuki pointed out, "Umm... I see you're still using Sacred Phoenix Possession." Eina blushed, "Oops." She deactivated her transformation and walked inside into the dining room. Again, Eina had to catch her breath. The ceiling was swinging with chandeliers. The dining table was quite long, set for at least fifty people. Eina walked past the tables and said, "Cool crib, Onee-chan. Oh wait, do I have to call you Onee-sama?" Fuyuki replied, "Onee-chan is good." She clapped her hands and yelled, "Dinner's up, y'all!" The table was prepared in the blink of an eye. "Sit and eat, Eina, Kashiwa." Eina gladly took her seat and was about to start chomping. She stopped and said grace and began to chow down again. Kashiwa let out a wistle as he walked in. This place is almost as big as dad's crib. he thought to himself, he hand still interlaced with Eina's own. He grinned as they entered the main hall, and he saw his niece and nephew. He nodded to them in greeting as Eina pulled him out. He rolled his eyes as his fiancé began to ramble by the dinner table, and he took a seat, smiling beside Eina. "So, Fuyuki," Kashiwa began, speaking between bites. "How's life been treating you?" "Life as queen?" she replied, "It's nice and all but ruling a country? Not really that fun. I have announced the building of six schools, though. They should be done in a few months because this castle can churn out workers that don't need any nutrition. They're basically robots except they're completely human." "Oh yes, the schools! I've heard about those. My dad, Kusanagi Hayaki said that any Kenjutsu academy made by these, 'sad fucks', would be an insult to Kenjutsu." Kashiwa stated, chuckling slightly. Eina looked at her sister. Fuyuki raised an eyebrow. Since when does he cuss? Eina shrugged in her head. I dunno. Fuyuki cleared her throat, "I do have a school focused on kenjutsu but I do have a school focused on senjutsu." Kashiwa laughed, smiling. "Senjutsu, eh? Maybe I should teach there." Eina and Fuyuki laughed heartily. Eina giggled, "Maybe in a year or two when they're done." Fuyuki shoved Eina, "Hey, I said in a few months! Pay attention, will ya?" Eina replied, "Sorry, sorry, I have to keep my future husband on his toes." She winked at Kashiwa. Kashiwa smiled, planting a kiss on Eina's forehead. He turned to Fuyuki, his face turning serious. "What about these rebels?" Fuyuki nearly leapt out of her throne. "How? How did you know that?" Kashiwa laughed. "I've seen a bunch of their meetings. They're planning a revolt. In around...two hours, they're attacking." "I had suspicions of revolters," Fuyuki said. "We need to know who the leader is. Strike the leader, we stop the invasion. So, Mr. Wise Guy. Got anything to enlighten us?" Kashiwa's usual smile vanished, and was replaced by a scowl. He stood from his seat abruptly, and manically grinned. "I'm the leader." he stated, release a burst of fire from his body, aiming at everyone save for Eina. The dinner table exploded into flames but just as quickly was snuffed out. The temperature of the room dropped so low so fast that the air pressure could burst eardrums. Fuyuki, being Queen, and everyone else at the table save for Kashiwa and Eina, were just manifestations of people made from the Library, they weren't affected. Eina shut out all sound using her flames. The floor erupted spikes of ice and Eina was nearly stabbed by one when Fuyuki yelled, "STOP!" The ice froze and turned, as if to look at what the Queen had to say next. She steadied her breathing and tried for a smile, "And just what do you think you're doing?" "This kingdom is shit." Kashiwa spat, his eyes changing. The manifestations began to shake, and soon, the real people arrived. "Welcome to my presence, sister." Kashiwa spat, smiling. "I'm simply overthrowing you." Fuyuki shook her head, "*sigh* Arata, please." The man arose from behind Fuyuki's throne. He was still dressed in the vestal clothing he wore when he married Fuyuki to Fubuki. "Yes, Your Majesty?" he answered, kneeling next to Fuyuki with his hand over his chest. "It seems we have a revolt on our hands." Arata looked surprised but didn't show it. "What have you done to earn this revolt?" Fuyuki pointed a finger at the man whose eyes had changed into the Mangekyō Sharingan. "This man sees it fit to overthrow me." Arata stood up, saying, "Why, that is unthinkable. Your Majesty, go and see to the revolters. I shall deal with this man." Fuyuki warned, "Don't underestimate him. The exalted blood of the Uchiha runs through his veins, too." She turned to Kashiwa, "Traitor to our clan, I will deal with you later. Have fun with the personification of the Library's power." Kashiwa shook his head in dismay. "Arata..." he began. "I'm sorry." With a snap of his fingers, his Blue Flames, flames hotter than the flames of Solar Release came into existence, and surrounded the library, setting it aflame. Arata yawned, "Try as you may, but this Library cannot be destroyed." The flames instantly disappeared and the burn marks disappeared as if there was no fire. "Now." Arata formed a hand seal that vaguely seems to be a combination of Dragon and Horse seals and a series of chains with the color of the Adamantine Sealing Chains erupted from the floor and moved at speeds that many normal people won't be able to dodge. Fortunately, Kashiwa was not a regular person. He gracefully avoided the chains. "I wasn't trying to burn the library, I'm not stupid. No, I was cutting off the flow of Natural Energy, boy." Kashiwa spat, smirking. "Now you're weakened. And soon, you will pass out." Arata did in fact, feel weaker. "So you have discovered my secret. You're quite good. Still, I top you. This Library gathers all knowledge of techniques. Nature releases are also brought in here. I can somewhat draw on them although not as much as an actual user of the element. I'm proficient in all five basic nature transformations but Kekkei Genkais just don't come that easily." Arata wove the signs for Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique and trapped himself and Kashiwa inside. "I'll play using my crystals."